This invention relates to fishing reels and more particularly to an improved reel for use in rod and fly fishing which includes improved means for providing adjustable drag with controlled automatic release and mechanically operated hand brake.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a novel fishing reel that is lightweight, comparatively inexpensive to manufacture, and comprises a minimum number of parts interrelated in their specific functions to provide both manually and automatically operable means for simply and easily controlling the action of fish while being retrieved and landed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of fishing reels have been utilized when fishing for large fish, but most of these reels have been heavy and cumbersome to handle, consisting of a multitude of unrelated parts and often difficult to disassemble and reassemble for occasional cleaning or line replacing purposes. Further, such reels usually employed a manually operated means for releasing the pre-set drag on the line and lacked suitable sealing means for preventing damage and corrosive action of salt water on the bearings and other rotative components of the reel.